Naraku's Revenge
by RaquelSimone
Summary: InuYasha and friends are in high school. Naraku wants revenge on Kagome for breaking his heart, but was she the one who broke his heart? If it wasn't her then who did it? Couples InuKag, MirSan
1. Chapter 1

( Several changes have been made. I think it's better than it was before, but it might not be.  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha if I did I wouldn't have to use this website.)

Beep beep beep bee-- _'High school sucks.'_ thought Kagome as she turned off her alarm clock.

It was the first day of high school. She hated school she didn't see the point of it. All the teachers did was say that we weren't going to amount to anything and that we will all end up saying "Would you like fries with that?" for the rest of our lives.

'_It will be funny if I turn out to be the president' _she thought. _'Then I can go rub it in their faces'_

When she started laughing her little brother poked his head in the room and said "First sign of craziness: laughing for no apparent reason." then he ran out of the room.

"It's good thing I'm not a morning person or I would have killed him by now." Kagome said to herself.

Once again Souta popped his head in her room and said "Second sign of craziness: talking to yourself."

She chose to ignore that comment; and decided to go take a shower instead of murdering her little brother. When she got out of the shower she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Her mom had already made jelly toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast. She ate quickly so she could get to school in time to find her best friend Sango, before the bell rang.

**--Sango-- **

Sango had gotten up early to get her little brother ready for his first day of 5th grade. It was really important to him to look his best today, because 5th grade was the highest grade in his grade school and he would be going to middle school next year.

Sango was helping him not be worried she assured him that 5th grade was fun and that there was nothing to worry about. She was a very supportive sister.

'_Unlike Kagome.'_ she thought.

It was funny the way she chased her little brother around the house. She had to admit Kagome's little brother was annoying. He took Kagome's diary one time and read it to all of her friends and family. It was hilarious, but if Kohaku had done that she would have been furious.

After she helped Kohaku pick out some decent clothes she went to take a shower. After she took a shower she went to make breakfast for her and her brother.

Since her parents died she had basically taken on the role as Kohaku's parent.

She made his favorite breakfast, french toast. As soon as they finished breakfast she dropped her brother off at school. Then she was on her way to her school.

She wanted to get there early enough to find Kagome before the bell rang, because she knew that she would be waiting for her.

**--InuYasha-- **

"InuYasha, honey, it's time to get up." His mother said enthusiastically from the bottom of the stairs. She loved the first day of school. He hated it. He grunted an "OK, mom" before he sleepily changed into his clothes for school that day.

He had just started to brush his hair when his mom came in his room to check if he went back to sleep or was actually getting ready.

She squealed happily when she saw him brushing his hair. Did I mention that she loves the first day of school? She loves to see her "babies" all grown up.

InuYasha got out of the house rather quickly after that so he didn't get caught up in one of those "High school is important, so try to do better this year…" speeches that parents seemed to have been practicing there whole life. He had to go pick Miroku up for school, because Miroku, being the cheap person that he is, didn't want to waste money on a car, or gas for that matter.

**--Miroku-- **

"OH SHIT! INUYASHA IS GOING TO BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES!" Miroku, the usually calm monk, practically screamed.

He was lucky he took a shower last night.

"Mom where are my shoes?" Miroku asked his mother hysterically.

"By the door, dear."

"Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome, dear".

He was pulling a brush through his hair while frantically trying to slip into his shoes. The result was him falling face first onto the floor. He calmed himself down enough to get his shoes on and brush his hair.

Right after he was satisfied with his hair InuYasha walked through the door and said, "Miroku, get out here we're going to be late!" This set Miroku off again. InuYasha looked at Miroku jumping around and freaking out, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha I don't own anything.)  
  
"AHHH!!!! INUYASA YOU'RE CRAZY!" Miroku yelled from the passenger's seat of InuYasha's car  
  
"Miroku I am not crazy you just aren't used to my driving." InuYasha said as he came to a screeching halt in the school parking lot.  
  
"I will NEVER be used to your driving."  
  
"Well you have no choice because no one else will give you a ride to school." InuYasha smirked evilly.  
  
"InuYasha you are evil." Miroku said as he stepped out of the car. "See you in class InuYasha." Miroku said as he ran to class. He knew they were going to be late.  
  
Kagome and Sango  
  
They got to class on time unlike Miroku and InuYasha who bounded in to class 15 minutes late.  
  
When Kagome and Sango saw them they started laughing there heads off until the teacher made them stop. They had been friends with InuYasha and Miroku sense kindergarten.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha would always fight but they never did anything to bad to each other.  
  
"Hello my lovely Sango" Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
Sango just rolled her eyes and said "Hi Miroku" very boredly (A.N. Is that a word because I don't know.)  
  
"She said hi to me!" Miroku said dreamily.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes again and said "Hi InuYasha"  
  
"hi" InuYasha said to Sango and Kagome.  
  
The teacher had been trying to get them to stop talking in her own quite way but she gave up on that and screamed "STUDENTS WE NEED TO CONTINUE WITH CLASS IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO THE PRINCIBLES OFICE!"  
  
The whole class went silent after that and InuYasha and Miroku sat down quickly. The rest of the day went by without much else happening. Until they got to art class that is.  
  
Art Class   
  
InuYasha and Miroku had fallen asleep so Shippo decided on some payback for all the stuff that InuYasha and Miroku put them though. Shippo took a permanent marker and drew butterflies all over Miroku's face. Then he drew a clown face on InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku woke up to Sango and Kagome laughing.  
  
"What!" InuYasha said rather rudely.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kagome and Sango said between giggles.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku looked at each other and realized at once what was so funny. "WHO DID THIS TO US?!?!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"We don't know what happened" Kagome said irritably "you were like that when we got back from the bathroom."Kagome managed to say all of that with a strait face but right after she finished talking she burst out laughing again.  
  
"What does my face look like?" Miroku ask worriedly "It looks like a bunch of dots all over your face."  
  
"THEY ARE NOT DOTS THEY ARE BUTTERFLIES!!!" Shippo screamed outraged.  
  
"YOU DID THIS SHIPPO?!?!" Miroku and InuYasha yelled at the time.  
  
"hehehe, yah" Shippo said nervously.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE SHIPPO!!!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"LEAVE SHIPPO ALONE INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Look at what he did to me Kagome." InuYasha said deadly calm.  
  
Kagome gulped silently before continuing "InuYasha just because he did that doesn't give you the right to kill him." Kagome said just as calmly she wasn't going to let him get her to show her fear.  
  
"Sit boy" you know who said that.  
  
Those words ended the argument. Later in the day Miroku asked Sango out a couple of times and as always she roles her eyes and says no.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome got into a couple of fight ending in SIT. And last but not least Shippo got detention for drawing on InuYasha and Miroku. After school Sango had finally agreed to at least let Miroku walk her home.  
  
Sango and Miroku  
  
"Sango why won't you go out with me?" Miroku said.  
  
"Because you don't really like me for me you just like me for my looks." She said simply.  
  
"But I do like you for you!" he said pleadingly.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"OK I will."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By not groping any girl or asking any girl to bare my child besides you."  
  
"...rea... really?"  
  
"Yes, and if I do that will you go out with me?"  
  
"I guess...but if you so much as look at another girl I will kill you." she stated calmly.  
  
Miroku gulped. "This is my house so I've got to go, bye Miroku!"  
  
"Bye Sango." he said nervously.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome  
  
"I don't see why I have to walk you home." InuYasha said rudely as he and Kagome walked down the street.  
  
"You have to walk me home because my mom won't let me walk home by myself and Sango is walking home with Miroku." Kagome said with a tinge of anger in her voice.  
  
"Why won't your mom let you walk home by yourself?" he asked curios despite himself.  
  
"Because she is afraid that a stalker would attack me or something like that."  
  
"Keh, that's stupid no guy would want to stalk you!"  
  
"IN CASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED A LOT OF GUYS ASK ME OUT EVERY DAY!!! AND I HAVE HAD STALKERS BEFORE!!! AND YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT WHO CAN'T APPRECIATE BEAUTY WHEN YOU SEE IT!!!" Kagome screamed at him effectively making his ears ring.  
  
"I AM NOT AN IDIOT AND STOP YELLING SO LOUD!!!" InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"YOU'RE YELLING TOO YOU KNOW!!!" she said loudly.  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Wench"  
  
"Basterd"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"I am not a slut! SIT BOY!!!"  
  
He watched her as she walked away, and couldn't help thinking that she is beautiful' WHAT AM I THINKING?!? I can't think Kagome is beautiful!'  
  
'Why not' said that annoying little voice inside his head.  
  
' Because she hates me and I hate her and you can't think some one you hate is beautiful'  
  
'But you do think she is beautiful'  
  
'Ok I admit it'  
  
'Good because it's bad to lie to yourself'  
  
(AN. InuYasha is not crazy just to let you know.) 


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha if I did I wouldn't have to use this website.)  
  
'InuYasha is such a jerk. I am not a slut! How could he even think that? It's not my fault that the school's uniform skirts are so short!' Kagome thought angrily as she walked the rest of the way home alone.  
  
Her mom was going to be mad when she saw that she had no one with her. Suddenly she had the feeling she was being watched. Then out of nowhere someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.  
  
"You will not walk away from this as easily as you walked away from me." A creepy voice said from behind her. The person behind her stabbed her in the side. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Lucky for her InuYasha had to go down that rode to get home or she would have bled to death.  
  
InuYasha's POV  
  
When he saw Kagome on the ground he panicked and instantly started to blame himself. He picked her up gently and ran with all the speed he had to the hospital.  
  
2 hours later  
  
InuYasha had called Kagome's mom and told her what happened. It took her two minutes to get there and you could hear the cars honking from the inside of the hospital.  
  
Ten minutes after Kagome's mom got there her grandpa and brother got there in her grandpa's car. Kagome's family thanked InuYasha for saving her and he said that they shouldn't thank him because he wasn't there to stop it from happening.  
  
When the doctor finally came to tell them how Kagome was they were all a nervous wreck.  
  
"She is going to be fine." The doctor said calmly "she is going to have to have stitches and stay out of school for a couple of days but she is going to make a full recovery. Here is a form for a medication she will have to take for the pain. You can pick it up on the way out."  
  
They all let out the breath that they had been holding sense the doctor had entered the room. After that Kagome's mother was the first to speak "When can we see Kagome?" she asked the doctor.  
  
"You can see her now. She is awake."  
  
"What room is she in?" she asked "room 503"  
  
In Kagome's room  
  
"Kagome dear are you alright?" Kagome's mom asked quietly  
  
"my side hurts but other than that I'm fine" then she noticed InuYasha sitting there and asked not to nicely "Why is he here?" InuYasha flinched at the way she said "he".  
  
"Because he was the one that found you and brought you too the hospital. He saved you life, honey" her mother answered.  
  
Kagome's eyes softened from the glare she was throwing at InuYasha. Then she smiled at him "thank you InuYasha." She said cheerfully  
  
"you're welcome" he said softly.  
  
Finally her mother broke the silence "Who did this to you?" at this everyone looked expectantly at Kagome.  
  
"I'm not sure I couldn't recognize the voice and I didn't see the person. Whoever it was said' You will not walk away from this as easily as you walked away from me.' in a really creepy voice."  
  
InuYasha growled and said unexpectedly said "I will kill whoever did this to you."  
  
Everyone was silent after that until Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"InuYasha you don't need to kill whoever it was once we figure out who it is then he or she will go to jail."  
  
"I will kill whoever did this and you can't stop me."  
  
"I thought you would have learned by now that I can stop you and I will."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"and you can't kill the person because you will go to jail and it will be my fault."  
  
"It will not be your fault because it won't be you that killed someone."  
  
"I'll still fell guilty so you can't kill the person and if you try to kill him or her then I will S-I-T you."  
  
"Keh, fine."  
  
"Good, can we go home now mom?"  
  
"Yes, honey lets go." Her mom said.  
  
"InuYasha can you go get Sango and Miroku and tell them what happened, please?" Kagome said  
  
"keh"  
  
"yes or no"  
  
"fine, yes!" InuYasha said irritably  
  
"thanks InuYasha, Bye"  
  
"bye" with that said everyone left and InuYasha headed to Miroku's house.  
  
Miroku's house  
  
"Hi InuYasha." Miroku said  
  
"Hi Miroku"  
  
"InuYasha, guess what happened."  
  
"What happened Miroku?"  
  
"Sango is my girlfriend!" Miroku said excitedly  
  
"That's great Miroku and pigs decided to fly today."  
  
"No really she is."  
  
"How did you get her to be your girlfriend? Blackmail?"  
  
"NO! I would never do that to Sango. I promised that I wouldn't grope any girl or ask any girl to bear my children besides her."  
  
"And she agreed with you?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well that's good but I have some bad news about Kagome."  
  
"What happened?!?"  
  
"She got stabbed."  
  
"BY WHO?"  
  
"We don't know yet. She wanted me to tell you and Sango what happened."  
  
"OK lets go get Sango."  
  
Sango's house  
  
Sango had been thinking about Miroku when her doorbell rang. When she opened the door she found a very scared looking Miroku and a worried InuYasha.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as soon as she saw them.  
  
"Kagome got stabbed."  
  
"Oh my god! Is she going to be OK? Who did this? Why would any one want to hurt Kagome? Why didn't you do anything you were supposed to walk her home because her mom won't let her walk home alone?"  
  
"Calm down Sango." Miroku said and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder instead of her butt for once.  
  
"She is going to be fine, we had an argument and she sat me so I didn't get to her until after it happened." said InuYasha  
  
"oh" Sango said then she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.  
  
After a couple of breaths she said "Come on guys we need to see how Kagome is doing!" and with that she ran out of her house and headed towards Kagome's with the boys close behind her. 


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N. First I would like to thank every one that gave reviews(Bloodlust79, gothic inuyasha, Safreil, talichernin) and I got some reviews saying I should put the story in paragraphs instead of one big block so I will try to but it didn't work last time I tired so tell me if it works or not.) Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" said a very worried Sango.  
  
"I'm fine Sango. I have told you that three times already."  
  
"I was just making sure."  
  
"I know it's just that that's the only thing any one has said to me all day."  
  
"Well, we're all worried about you."  
  
"The doctor said that I am going to be fine. The wound wasn't that deep, and I didn't lose that much blood."  
  
"You didn't lose that much blood because I saved you." InuYasha said rudely.  
  
"I am sooo sorry InuYasha thank you so much for saving me." said Kagome sarcastically. That made Sango start to giggle quietly. Even Miroku smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kagome for seeing that you're wrong." said InuYasha (A.N. he didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice)  
  
This just made Sango and Miroku burst out laughing and made Kagome just look at him like he is an idiot.  
  
"InuYasha I was being sarcastic."  
  
"..."  
  
"I would never apologize to you when you don't deserve it." said calmly. While Kagome was putting InuYasha in his place Sango and Miroku were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!?" Kagome and InuYasha yelled at the same time.  
  
"You two are the perfect couple." Sango got out between giggles.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha just stared at her blankly before screaming at the same time "WE ARE NOT!!" right after they said that they started blushing furiously  
  
"Sure you're not" said Miroku sarcastically  
  
"If you're not then why are you both blushing?" said Sango innocently  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!!!" said InuYasha as he chased Sango and Miroku out of Kagome's room.  
  
'They finally left I thought they weren't ever going to leave' thought Kagome as she jumped out of bed heading to the bathroom  
  
'I need to take a bath to calm my nerves. I wonder who stabbed me.'  
  
*~*~*~* 10 minutes later *~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Kagome where are you? I chased Sango and Miroku all the way to Miroku's house." InuYasha said as he opened the bathroom door.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to walk in on you." InuYasha said while he was blushing  
  
"InuYasha you're an idiot. Why would you even open a bathroom door? You are supposed to knock before going into a bathroom."  
  
"I didn't know it was the bathroom. This is only the second time I've been to your house and you didn't tell me what all the rooms were."(A.N. he shut the bathroom door right after he opened it so he is not still looking at Kagome)  
  
Kagome comes out of the bathroom in her towel and InuYasha stares at her without thinking.  
  
"InuYasha get out of my room while I get dressed."  
  
"Ok." InuYasha says without moving  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
This time he runs out of the room blushing again  
  
'I can't believe he was just staring at me! That is just weird. He never stares at me. What if he likes me? He probably doesn't he is still all hung up on his last girlfriend. I wonder if InuYasha knows that I like him. Hopefully he doesn't know if he did then I wouldn't be able to look at him without blushing. That would be embarrassing.' Thought Kagome as she got dressed.  
  
"Hey InuYasha you can come in now I'm dressed."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"What were you saying before?"  
  
"I was saying that I chased them all the way to Miroku's house."  
  
"That's funny"  
  
"So... do you have any ideas about who did that to you?" InuYasha said as he pointed to the place that she got stabbed.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both fell into an uncomfortable silence. Both of them wanted to know how the other one felt about them but neither of them was brave was brace enough to ask.  
  
"Well I should be going home." Said InuYasha  
  
"Ok."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*~*~*~* meanwhile at Miroku's house *~*~*~*  
  
"So what do think they are doing?" asked Miroku suggestively  
  
"Stop being perverted Miroku."  
  
"I can't stop it's a curse."  
  
"Sure." said Sango sarcastically  
  
(A.N. Thank you all again for reviewing and don't forget to tell me if the story is in paragraphs because that's the way I made it in Microsoft.) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N. I would like to thank all my reviewers (remix-69er, Inuyasha-Is-The- Best-Show, talichernin) Thank all of you! I love reviews but my family hates them because I make them read the review. So keep reviewing and I can keep annoying my family. I love to annoy them.*grins evilly* here comes my brother now.*forces brother to read all reviews* I can be evil if I want to be.)  
  
"My lovely Sango would you do me the honor of" (A.N. bet you can't guess)" going to the dance with me?"(A.N. you got it wrong!)  
  
"I would love to Miroku!"  
  
*~*~*~* Kagome *~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome I'm sure you would love to accompany me to the dance this weekend? Am I correct?" Koga said cockily  
  
"I'll think about it Koga but I can't promise anything." Kagome said annoyed  
  
Guys had been asking her to the dance on Friday constantly she couldn't escape! She hadn't said yes or no to anyone yet because she secretly was hoping InuYasha would ask her, but she didn't think he would because he was too thick headed to notice that she wanted him to ask her.  
  
She sighed 'Guys are so hard to understand. Maybe I should go with Koga. It couldn't be that bad and he is an ok guy.'  
  
"Hey Koga." Kagome said  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"I guess I could go with you."  
  
Koga couldn't help smirking when he saw InuYasha standing just behind Kagome. InuYasha looked shocked to say the least. His mouth was hanging open and he was starting to growl.  
  
When Kagome heard the growl she turned around to face InuYasha.  
  
"Why are you going to the dance with that wimpy wolf?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I..um..I"  
  
"You like Kagome!?" said a very surprised Koga  
  
"NO!" InuYasha said loudly "Why would I? There isn't anything about her to like." Said InuYasha irritably as a blush crept across his cheek, but in his mind he was thinking 'what am I saying there is a lot to like about her like her hair and her eyes and... WHAT AM I THINKING!!! I can not like her.' 'I thought we already had this conversation. You do like her. Ask her to the dance go on just do it. Don't let her go with Koga.' said that annoying voice in his head .Not out loud of course.  
  
"um Kagome could I talk to you a minute?" InuYasha mumbled  
  
"Sure InuYasha."  
  
When he and Kagome started to walk a little bit away from every one else in the school hall Koga followed.  
  
"Alone." InuYasha added when he saw Koga  
  
"Kagome I will not allow you to be alone with that." He said and then pointed to InuYasha  
  
Before InuYasha could say something that might start a fight Kagome said"Koga I'll be fine just go to class without me."  
  
"Fine" Koga said before huffing off to class which wasn't going to start for another 20 minutes.  
  
"What is it InuYasha." Said Kagome fidgeting slightly  
  
InuYasha was acting weird and it was bugging her.  
  
"um..." was all the response she got  
  
"InuYasha if you don't just tell me what's bugging you then I am just going to go to class."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him  
  
"Fine. Kagome will you go to the dance with me?" he asked saying the last part quietly but she heard it  
  
"Did I hear you right? You want to go the dance with me? Kagome asked saying the last two words disbelievingly  
  
"Keh, if you don't want to go you should just say so." With a tinge of hurt in his eyes  
  
She couldn't say that she didn't want to go with him she would hurt his feelings more and it would be lying because she did want to go with him  
  
"I really want to InuYasha but I just told Koga that I would go with him."  
  
"oh" InuYasha said quietly  
  
"but I can tell him I changed my mind." said Kagome  
  
InuYasha looked at her with a little bit of hope in his eyes (A.N. awwww sooo cute!!!)  
  
. "Are you sure because if you would rather go with Koga..." he trailed off  
  
"I don't want to go with Koga."  
  
InuYasha looked like he was the happiest man on earth but quickly tried not to let it show although his eyes were still shining  
  
*~*~*~* class *~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry Koga but I've changed my mind I can't go with you to the dance." Kagome said to Koga and then she waited for the explosion  
  
"WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH INSTEAD? IS IT MUTT FACE?" Koga yelled at the top of his voice  
  
all eyes turned to Kagome waiting for her answer but all she did was blush an astonishing shade of red it was InuYasha that broke the silence by yelling  
  
"I AM NOT A MUTT BUT I AM GOING TO THE DANCE WITH KAGOME. AND YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
This only caused the said girl to go a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Ok guys break it up" said the teacher in a calm voice the only said one thing. detention.  
  
and sure enough" both of you will have detention after school today."  
  
(A.N. I hope you liked the chapter. Should InuYasha and Koga get into a fight or not? Tell me in the review. *locks brothers out of the house* they were getting on my nerves. *laughs manically* in case any one was wondering I just felt like being crazy today.) 


	6. Chapter 6

(A.N.Thank you to the people who reviewed (remix-69er, talichernin, Safreil) will every one who reads my storey please review because I want to know for sure if people are reading it. I am going to say the disclaimer twice since I forgot last time Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha I don't own InuYasha. If I ever forget it again I'm sorry but I am an airhead.  
  
"I can't believe I got detention. This sucks." InuYasha mumbled to himself.  
  
"You're an idiot mutt face." Koga whispered  
  
"I heard that I am half dog demon you know."  
  
InuYasha and Koga are in detention and the teacher who has to watch them told them if they get into a fight then they would have detention for a week. So they are whispering to ague because they know they can hear each other.  
  
"I get to go to the dance with Kagome to the dance unlike you Wimpy wolf" continued InuYasha quietly  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" both guys yelled in unison  
  
Right after they said that all the lights went out.  
  
"That would be thunder." Said the teacher calmly  
  
"If it was just thunder then why did the power go out?" asked a very aggravated InuYasha he was aggravated because he had wanted to hear Koga's outburst  
  
"It is a thunder and lightning storm and that explains the power going out."  
  
"Oh" was InuYasha's answer  
  
"'Now we have to sit up against the wall until the storm is over." The Teacher said like he was king of the world (A.N. in case you didn't notice I don't have a very high opinion of teachers.)  
  
"feh" was all InuYasha said as he sat against the wall and Koga did the same thing except he sat on the other side of the room and said "whatever"  
  
*~*~*~* Kagome's house *~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHH KAGOME SAVE ME!" screamed Souta as he raced into her room  
  
"It's ok Souta it was just thunder." Kagome said as she hugged her brother  
  
There mom is on a business trip and their grandpa is in his room doing something.  
  
"Kagome, when will mom be home?" Souta whimpered  
  
"In a couple of days." Said Kagome  
  
"I miss mom."  
  
"I know Souta. I do too, but she will be back soon."  
  
"Kagome, can I sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
"Sure Souta. I'll make myself a bed on the floor and you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll call Sango and Kohacu and we can have a sleepover."  
  
"I get to see Kohacu!"  
  
*~*~*~* Miroku *~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid..."  
  
BOOM  
  
"AHHH! I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid,... (A.N. I'm sorry if I offend any one who likes Miroku but I need some one to be weird.)  
  
*~*~*~* Detention *~*~*~*  
  
'I hate thunder and lightning storms!' Koga thought  
  
'Koga looks worried! That's hilarious!'(A.N. 'this' is thinking)  
  
Then I come into the scene  
  
"Are you guys afraid of a little rain? I can't believe it." I say  
  
"Who are you?" InuYasha says  
  
"I am the author. And my name is Kelly."  
  
"ok" InuYasha says like I'm some psycho or something  
  
"Well anyway I'm not afraid of the rain unlike Koga over there. And I can prove it."  
  
I go outside and walk around in the rain.  
  
"See I love the rain. If you to aren't afraid then you come outside with me."  
  
"FINE!" they both yell at the same time  
  
Then they come out in the rain  
  
"See it's not that bad." I say  
  
"I guess it's not that bad." Koga says  
  
"Well I guess I will leave you alone now." I say (A.N. My brother said I should put myself in this fic and I should walk around in the rain because I normally walk around in the rain when it's raining. In case any one is wondering I don't plan on putting myself in any other chapters unless someone wants me to.)  
  
*~*~*~* Sango's house *~*~*~*  
  
*Ring Ring Ring* 'who calls someone during a storm?' thought Sango as she picked up the phone  
  
"Hi Kagome... Sure I'd love a sleepover... Kohacu would love to come... OK see you there...bye."  
  
"Sango, who was that?"  
  
"It was Kagome and we are going to a sleepover at her house."  
  
*~*~*~* Miroku's house *~*~*~*  
  
"Ok I'm not going to be afraid"  
  
Miroku looks out the window and sees lightning  
  
"MOM WERE ARE YOU?" screamed Miroku  
  
"I'm right here honey don't worry."  
  
"Ok"  
  
(A.N. I know that chapter was bad. But I had to rush the chapter because my brothers were hogging the computer and I was trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible.) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A.N. I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing (Safreil, remix- 69er) Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha but I might kidnap him and sell him on E-bay.)  
  
"All school will be canceled today do to flash flood warnings." The radio person announced  
  
"YAY! NO SCHOOL!" screamed every kid who was listening to the radio. Except one kid. Miroku was still hiding under his covers.  
  
"Did you hear that?" the radio person asked another radio person.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, on with the news."  
  
Kagome's House   
  
Sango and Kagome were dancing around Kagome's room. And Souta Kohacu ran to the video games as soon as they new school was canceled.  
  
"What should we do today?" Sango asked Kagome  
  
"We could go outside and see if it's flooded."  
  
"Ok that sounds fun!"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"We can't go we have to get dressed first."  
  
"oh" said Kagome sheepishly  
  
"We should also put on clothes that aren't our favorites because we might slip in the mud."  
  
"Ok let's get dressed then."  
  
InuYasha's House   
  
'That Kelly girl was weird. I wonder why she came. How did she know Koga was afraid of the storm?'  
  
"InuYasha I came because I wanted to. And I knew Koga was afraid because I can read the minds of the people in this fic." I said  
  
"Why are you at my house?"  
  
"Because you were thinking about me and I wanted to say hi."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well I've got to go bye."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Then I disappear  
  
"Well that was weird."  
  
"InuYasha, why did I smell a human other than your mother?"  
  
"Because some weird human girl keeps showing up."  
  
Sessomaru raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
  
"I don't know were she keeps coming from."  
  
Sessomaru looked at him funny and then left the room  
  
Miroku's House   
  
Miroku finally calmed down since the storm died down a little and it was daytime instead of night. And is now eating breakfast.  
  
"Hey mom what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever you want to make honey."  
  
"Ok mom I'll make pancakes then."  
  
Kagome and Sango   
  
"Oops, sorry Sango."  
  
"Kagome, you didn't have to trip me now I'm all muddy."  
  
"I said I was sorry I didn't mean to trip you."  
  
"That's ok Kagome." Sango said as she tripped Kagome  
  
"SANGO YOU"RE DEAD!" Kagome said as she throws a handful of mud at Sango  
  
Sango was laughing at the time so she didn't see the mud coming strait at her face. She got a mouthful of mud.  
  
Sango tried to scream "KAGOME YOU JERK!" but it came out as "ABOME THU RERK!"  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was laughing her head off at Sango.  
  
After Sango spit out the mud she said "This is a mud war." Then she threw a handful of mud at Kagome and hit her in the stomach.  
  
"YOU'RE ON SANGO!" she screamed and then ran behind tree before Sango could hit her with more mud  
  
1 Hour Later   
  
Sango and Kagome came into Kagome's house very tiered and very muddy.  
  
Kagome's mom started freaking out  
  
"Where were you? Are ok? What happened? Who did this? Is someone after you again? Was it the same person who stabbed you? Should I call the-"Kagome cut her off  
  
"Mom we're fine we just got into a mud fight."  
  
"oh, don't scare me like that ever again.  
  
"Ok mom I'll try not to."  
  
(A.N. Please review people. I am happier when I get reviews and when I'm happy I write faster.Hugs everyone who reviewed thank you all for reviewing!) 


	8. Chapter 8

(A.N. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad but I have a head ache and it's too hot here and we don't have air conditioning and my brothers won't leave me alone . Thank you to all the people who reviewed ( )   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Or any of the songs in this chapter.  
  
"I can't wait for tonight!" said an excited Sango  
  
"I know." Said an equally excited Kagome  
  
The dance was that night and they were both going with the guy they wanted to. They were at Kagome's house getting ready. They already had their makeup done and were waiting until right before the dance to change because they didn't want to wear their shoes until they had to.  
  
"Hey Kagome, if you let me see your dress I'll let you see mine."  
  
"Ok, I've wanted to show it to someone but my mom can't stop talking about grandchildren whenever she sees me."  
  
"The only person I have to show is my brother and he doesn't understand why I like dresses."  
  
"My brother doesn't understand either."  
  
"Let's change."  
  
"Ok. Me first." Kagome said as she ran to the bathroom  
  
"No fare!" Sango screamed as the door slammed shut  
  
5 Minutes Later   
  
"What do think Sango" Kagome said (A.N. I can't describe the dresses because I don't have much of a fashion sense so you can imagine whatever dress you want.)  
  
"I love it Kagome you look magnificent." Sango said sincerely  
  
"Thank you Sango. Your turn."  
  
"Ok."  
  
10 Minutes Later   
  
"Sango are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Kagome."  
  
"Well come out and let me see your dress."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I'm sure you'll look great. Come out Sango."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Sango you look breathtaking!"  
  
Sango muttered a small "thanks" before saying "Are you sure Kagome?"  
  
"I'm positive. Miroku will love it."  
  
At the last comment Sango blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
Kagome laughed at her friend's embarrassment  
  
"Stop laughing Kagome it's not funny!"  
  
Kagome continued laughing at her friend until said friend hit her over the head.  
  
"Hey that's mean I don't hit you over the head!" said an annoyed Kagome  
  
"Well you were laughing at me." Sango said calmly  
  
(A.N. my head ache is starting to go away! I took ibuprofen, and I ate some food so it should be gone anyway.)  
  
"Kagome, Sango, there are two men here to pick you up!" Kagome's mom said enthusiastically still thinking along the lines of 'I'm going to have grandchildren, I'm going to have grandchildren, I'm going to have grandchildren'  
  
"Ok mom we'll be down in a minute!" Kagome yelled from upstairs  
  
Kagome fixed her hair swiftly because Sango messed it up when she hit her. Sango didn't wait for Kagome she just ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Sango wait for me!"  
  
2 Minutes Later   
  
Miroku and InuYasha were gaping at the girls. Well actually InuYasha was gaping at Kagome and Miroku was staring at Sango's butt.  
  
"Well if Miroku would stop staring at my butt and InuYasha would stop staring at Kagome we could go to the dance." Sango said while glaring at Miroku while he just gave her a charming smile  
  
The Dance   
  
When they entered the school gym everybody in the room ran over to them. (A.N. remember they're popular.) People were shooting questions like "Are you here together? "Would you like to dance?"(A.N. and my all time favorite) "Just ditch that idiot and dance with me."  
  
They couldn't even answer the questions because people were yelling to loud.  
  
Finally InuYasha yelled at the top of his voice "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US AND GO DANCE!!!"  
  
Needless to say every one scattered and ran back to the dance floor.  
  
Just then one of Sango and Kagome's favorite songs came on. (A.N. It's called I'm Sensitive by: Jewel and it's one of my favorite songs. The song is in this.)  
  
I was thinking that I might fly today  
  
Sango and Kagome screamed "I love this song!" at the same time and began singing along.  
  
Just to disprove all the things that you say  
  
InuYasha and Miroku were looking at them funny but kept their mouths shut because they didn't want to be murdered  
  
It doesn't take a talent to be mean  
  
Your words can crush things that are unseen  
  
So please be careful with me, I'm sensitive  
  
And like to stay that way  
  
You always tell me that it's impossible  
  
To be respected and be a girl  
  
Why's it gotta be so complicated  
  
Why you gotta tell me if I'm hated  
  
So please be careful with me, I'm sensitive  
  
And like to stay that way  
  
I was thinking that it might do some good  
  
If we robbed the cynics and took all their food  
  
That way what they believe will have taken place  
  
And we can give it to any body who has some faith  
  
So please be careful with me, I'm sensitive  
  
And like to stay that way  
  
I have this theory that if we're told we're bad  
  
Then that's the only idea we'll ever have  
  
But maybe if we are surrounded in beauty  
  
Someday we will become what we see  
  
'Cause anyone can start a conflict  
  
It's harder yet to disregard it  
  
I'd rather see the world from another angle  
  
We are every day angels  
  
Be careful with me 'cause I'd like to stay that way  
  
A lot of the girls cheered after the song was over and started chanting" More Jewel, More Jewel!"  
  
The DJ was starting to freak out so he played another Jewel song.  
  
(A.N. I have the a Jewel CD and it has the words on it so I can't memorize songs! The next song is called Who Will Save Your Soul by: Jewel. This is the last Jewel song I will play)  
  
People living their lives for you on TV  
  
All the girls started screaming again  
  
They say their better than you and you agree  
  
(A.N. the words on the CD are different than what she actually sings them so I'll just put what the CD says.)  
  
Another burger, another hot dog, some fries  
  
A wish in the well, hope your health don't go to hell, well  
  
Another doctor's bill, another lawyer's bill  
  
Another cute cheap thrill  
  
You know you love him if you put him in your will  
  
Who will save your soul when to the flower  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own  
  
We try to hustle them, try to bustle them, try to cuss them  
  
The cops want someone to bust down on Orleans Avenue  
  
Another day, another dollar, another war, another tower  
  
Went up where the homeless had their homes  
  
So we pray to as many different gods as there are flowers  
  
But we call religion our friend  
  
We're so worried about saving our souls  
  
Afraid that God will take His toll  
  
That we forget to begin  
  
Who will save your soul when to the flower  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own  
  
Some are walking, some are talking, some are stalking their kill  
  
You got social security, but that doesn't pay your bills  
  
There are addictions to feed and there are mouths to pay  
  
So you bargain with the devil but say you ok for today  
  
You say you love them, take their money and run  
  
Say, it's been swell, sweetheart, but it was just one of those things  
  
Those flings, those strings you've got to cut,  
  
So get out on the streets, girls and bust your butts  
  
Who will save your soul when to the flower  
  
Who will save your soul after all the lies that you told, boy  
  
Who will save your soul if you won't save your own  
  
"After all that singing I need something to drink." Sango said tiredly  
  
"I'll get you some punch my dearest Sango!" Miroku said  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as he skipped off to the punch table (literally)]  
  
"I can't believe Miroku is skipping." Said Kagome with a hint of disgust in her voice but mostly she had amusement in her voice  
  
"I think he is a little to happy if you ask me." InuYasha said  
  
"I agree. Well that's not something you hear every day me agreeing with InuYasha."  
  
"Um... Kagome do you... want to dance?" InuYasha mumbled the last part  
  
"I'd love to InuYasha!"  
  
By the time they were on the dance floor both of them were blushing  
  
A slow song came on and InuYasha put his hands around Kagome's waist while Kagome put her hands on InuYasha's shoulders neither of them could get rid of the blush on their cheeks  
  
(A.N. sorry I have to end it there the chapter was getting to long. Please Reviewpuppy dog eyespretty please? The next chapter will continue at the dance. ) 


	9. Chapter 9

(A.N. Thank you to my reviewers (Safreil, Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show, remix- 69er)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.)  
  
Sango was watching InuYasha and Kagome while laughing silently. At least she was until Miroku came up next to her and asked her to dance. Then she was just as red as InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
"So we agree to get her tonight?"  
  
"Of course. I will finally get her back for leaving me."  
  
'He still doesn't know it was me who left him. That idiot I'm just using him to get InuYasha like I did last time. She doesn't stand a chance.'  
  
Back to the Dance   
  
"Miroku what happened to my drink?" Sango asked as the song ended  
  
"Sorry I forgot it." Miroku said as he put his hand in an inappropriate place on a certain girls body (A.N. you all know what I'm talking about.)  
  
"PERVERT!!!"  
  
smack  
  
"Sorry Sango my hand has a mind of its own." He said with his usual perverted grin despite the fact that he had just been smacked in the head by a livid Sango  
  
"Whatever" Sango muttered  
  
"Miroku if Sango doesn't appreciate you, you could always dance with me." Said one particularly sluty member of his fan club  
  
"Leave. Miroku. Alone." Said a very pissed off Sango  
  
All of the fan club girls ran for their lives. None of them were stupid enough to mess with Sango when she was angry  
  
"Let's get some punch Miroku."  
  
"Ok lovely Sango."  
  
the other side of the dance floor   
  
Another song Kagome loved came on  
  
(A.N. Bring Me to Life by: Evanescence. The song is in this.)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Kagome shrieked loudly when she heard the first line of the song. Then she started singing and dancing along with the music  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without you love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been waiting a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
By the time the song had ended Kagome had her whole fan club starring at her as she danced  
  
Several boys were clapping and whistling. InuYasha took care of them by growling menacingly  
  
"InuYasha you didn't have to scare them away!" said an annoyed Kagome  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"BECAUSE THEY WERE HURTING MY EARS!!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry InuYasha."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Well I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"I'll take that as an "Ok"."  
  
10 Minutes Later   
  
"Have you seen Kagome?" InuYasha had asked this question to every person in the dance but know one had seen her  
  
Kagome   
  
'Where am I?' thought Kagome  
  
Then she heard something move  
  
"Hello is any one there?" Kagome asked quietly  
  
"So you're scared. Hahaha. I thought you didn't scare easily. You won't survive this time. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember? Let me refresh your memory. You were my girlfriend first grade and you left me. I loved you, and you left me."  
  
"I don't remember having a boyfriend in first grade. And you still didn't tell me your name."  
  
"Well if you don't remember it's Naraku."  
  
(A.N. How many people knew it was him? I'm too predictable. Oh well. Please review. Pretty please. ) 


	10. Chapter 10

(A.N. Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter up. My mom grounded me from the internet. She does that a lot so if I don't put a chapter up for a while I'm probably grounded from the internet. I can't even remember why she grounded me. I think I slept too late or my brothers blamed me for something I didn't do. I don't see the point of punishing me for something I don't remember doing because I don't learn a lesson and I'll probably end up doing it again.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.)  
  
"Kagura (A.N. is it spelled right?)go give this note to InuYasha"  
  
"Fine." 'This is the stupidest Idea I've ever heard of. I can't believe he's helping Kikyo. She is the one he was going out with in first grade. She just told him her name was Kagome. She is one evil person. InuYasha isn't this stupid. He's going to figure it out.'  
  
"Kagura! Stop daydreaming and go!"  
  
"I'm going I'm going!"  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango   
  
"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha said rudely  
  
"I'm Kagura and I was sent here with a note for you." she said boredly as she handed him the note  
  
The note said  
  
InuYasha,  
Meet me at the biggest tree in the park at midnight tonight. I know where Kagome is.  
  
Your love,  
Kikyo  
  
"What the hell is this?" InuYasha asked no one in particular  
  
"It looks like a note to me." Miroku said. Kagura had left while InuYasha was reading so she didn't have to answer any questions  
  
"I know it's a note, Miroku."  
  
"Well you asked."  
  
"Guys just stop arguing so we can try to figure out where Kagome is." Sango says  
  
Kagome   
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Kagome said  
  
"Don't worry I have something planned." Naraku said evilly  
  
"Duh you have something planned. If you didn't I'd think you're retarded."  
  
"It wouldn't be smart to make me angry."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"You should be. I kidnapped you for crying out loud!"  
  
"I don't scare easily. I wasn't scared before either I was just surprised. People don't kidnap me that often. My mom doesn't let me go anywhere alone."  
  
"You need to get it into your little head that I can kill you anytime I want to."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Naraku, I think we should go. You might end up killing her before its necessary." Kagura said  
  
"Ok." Naraku said reluctantly  
  
Kagome's house   
  
"WHAT!!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE KAGOME?!"  
  
"Well... she went to the bathroom and-"  
  
"SOMEONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HER ALL THE TIME!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"  
  
"umm... excuse me... but-"  
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!!! I TRUSTED YOU TO KEEP TRACK OF HER AND TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM DANGER!!!"  
  
"JUST BE QUITE AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!!!"  
  
"Sorry InuYasha. But I was just told my daughter is missing! How am I supposed to deal with that?"  
  
"I know it's hard to deal with but we all care about her and we all want to get her back." Sango stated calmly  
  
"I know you all care to. I'm sorry I kind of lost it for a minute."  
  
"That's ok. We're all worried."  
  
(A.N. Sorry if that chapter sucked. I'm tired and stressed. I'll try to make the next chapter better.) 


	11. Chapter 11

(A.N. Thank you to all my reviewers(Kaitie, Gavroche Rules, Safreil, Bloodlust79). Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update but my little brother is hogging the computer all the time and since I am a generally nice person I always let my other little brother on the computer before me.  
  
This is the last chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and if I did I would probably sell it to the highest bidder because I'm broke!)  
  
'Well I'm here so where is she?' InuYasha wondered to himself as he checked is watch  
  
"InuYasha honey I'm here." Kikyo said in a sickly sweet voice  
  
"Get to the point Kikyo. Where is Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Didn't you come to see me?"  
  
"No I didn't come to see you! Where is she?!"  
  
"Fine." Kikyo said pouting "She is at the deserted house about two blocks from here."  
  
"Thanks." InuYasha said right before running at full speed towards the house  
  
"Dam I was sure he would be more interested in me than that girl. I'll show her. She can't just take InuYasha away from me."  
  
"He wasn't yours to begin with." Said Kagura as she stepped out of the shadows "He was always hers, even when you were going out with him he was always looking at her. That's why you're doing this isn't it?"  
  
"Why else would I be doing it? I never liked Naraku enough to go out with him but I knew he liked Kagome so I thought if I went out with him and told him I was Kagome he would want to get back at her for leaving him."  
  
"Why do you want InuYasha anyway? You don't love him. You don't love anything."  
  
"I just don't want Kagome to have him. She gets everything money, popularity, guys, and I what do I get? Let me tell you NOTHING!!! I get nothing!"  
  
"But she deserves it she is a good person. You're not a good person at all. You treat people badly just because you're jealous. You could probably get some friends if you were nice once in a while."  
  
"FINE!!! I get the point I won't be mean to people as much but if it doesn't work you will be the next person I make life miserable for."  
  
"Good. I should probably go now. Bye." Kagura said as she walked back into the shadows.  
  
The Deserted House   
  
"Kagome, are you there?" InuYasha whispered  
  
"Oh. Hello InuYasha." Naraku said with an evil smirk plastered on his face  
  
"What have you done with Kagome?"  
  
"Why should I tell you when it's so much fun to torment you?"  
  
"If you don't tell me where she is then I'll have to force you to tell me." InuYasha said while taking a step towards Naraku  
  
Naraku didn't lose his cool while saying "You won't be able to find her if you hurt me because I won't tell yet."  
  
"You won't have any choice but to tell in a minute."  
  
This time a hint of fear found its way to Naraku's eyes but he quickly pushed it down.  
  
"Now tell me where she is." InuYasha said deadly calm  
  
"As we speak she is getting what she deserves."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see wont you?"  
  
"Naraku it wasn't Kagome who left you it was Kikyo." Kagura said while doing that creepy stepping out of the shadows thing again  
  
"But I was going out with Kagome!"  
  
"No you weren't. And I have proof. Listen to this." Kagura pulls out a tape recorder and pushes the play button Kikyo's voice comes on "Why else would I be doing it? I never liked Naraku enough to go out with him but I knew he liked Kagome so I thought if I went out with him and told him I was Kagome he would want to get back at her for leaving him."  
  
Kagura pushes the stop button and says "See it was Kikyo."  
  
"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE KAGOME IS NOW!?!"  
  
"She is in the room at the top of the stairs." Naraku said shakily  
  
InuYasha ran to the top of the stairs and opened the door  
  
"InuYasha is that you?" Kagome said weakly (A.N. she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast two days ago.)  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha said as he ran over to her and hugged her  
  
"InuYasha you're hugging me too tight!" Kagome squeaked  
  
"Sorry Kagome."  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Can we get something to eat I'm starving?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"What."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you to Kagome." InuYasha said as he kissed her forehead then he picked her up bridal stile and walked to the McDonalds across the street arguing all the way there.  
  
(A.N. YAY!!! I FINISHED MY STORY!!!  
  
I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed my story:  
  
Bloodlust79  
  
Kagome-Lovers-Cool  
  
Gavroche Rules  
  
lilsapphire2004  
  
talichernin  
  
gothic inuyasha  
  
remix-69er  
  
Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show  
  
Safreil  
  
Kaitie  
  
I was going say that I love you all but that would be weird ) 


End file.
